Cocktail Écarlate
by Momoi-san
Summary: Senritsu décide de sortir Kurapika de son cercle vicieux et le pousse à organiser une fête entre mafieux ; seulement, il y fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux brun dont le charme va l'emporter plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et l'alcool ne l'aidera pas à rester dans le plein contrôle de lui-même... pour le meilleur, et le pire. Une fête. Des mafieux. De la passion. Un cocktail !


Quand Kurapika, membre et chef du célèbre clan mafieux « Kuruta », décide de convier tous ses adversaires à une soirée dans York-Shin afin de se changer les idées, personne n'ose décliner. Et alors qu'il commence de nouveau à se perdre dans ses pensées sous une accablante lassitude, un certain brun attire son attention, son aura aussi mystérieuse qu'affolante le captivant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Pairing : Kuroro x Kurapika

Genre : ~UA / YAOI / HUMOUR / CITRON

RATING : M

Un grand merci à mes deux bêtas qui ont prit le temps de corriger cet OS : **Dadzawa** et** Zofra **!

* * *

Kurapika s'extirpa rapidement de la foule pour se diriger vers la sublime baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur les immeubles de la ville. Plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, cette dernière brillait de mille feux, captivant son regard pourtant si habitué au paysage. Il libéra un soupir tout en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils disposés devant la large vitre, une coupe de _Belaire_ à la main.

Les buildings étaient magnifiquement éclairés. Non loin, on y décernait la Tour Céleste où de nombreux tournois se déroulaient. Aux alentours se trouvaient notamment les hôtels Beach Takuru et Bay Rock, ainsi que le jardin public de D Road fermé à cette heure tardive. Le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient se nommait le Cemetery Building, hôtel dont le propriétaire était le mafieux avec lequel Kurapika avait négocié sa location.

Il se perdit dans sa contemplation, las des invités qui occupaient la salle louée pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir effectué l'effort de se sociabiliser ; mais ses idées noires lui revenaient de façon incessante, lui conférant la désagréable sensation de tourner en rond. Prudent de nature, il s'y était pris à maintes reprises pour finalement décider d'organiser cette soirée sans éveiller les soupçons. Un caprice ? Aucunement. Le blond était modeste et n'agitait ni sa fortune, ni ne jouait à outrage de sa sombre réputation. Il agissait seulement par intérêt, en cas de pure nécessité.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Senritsu, l'une de ses collaboratrices, l'avait longuement poussé à organiser cette soirée. Se faire bien voir ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour les affaires, mais elle avait surtout fait ceci pour son bien-être à lui. Son organisation n'était pas peuplée de brutes, et Kurapika lui-même ne correspondait pas à ce schéma-là. Aussi avait-il inquiété ses collègues quand il avait commencé à s'enfermer dans ses quartiers toute la journée, n'en sortant que pour le strict minimum et distribuer des missions.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour en terminer le contenu, ses jambes se croisant avec grâce. L'unique chose qui faisait l'objet de son _obsession_ n'était pas à sa portée. Sa quête de vendetta envers la célèbre brigade qui avait anéanti l'histoire de ses ancêtres n'avançait pas. Il n'avait su identifier les individus issus de ce groupe marginal et encore moins les localiser.

Son amertume était au plus haut.

D'un geste distrait, il repassa sa cravate noire à l'aide de sa paume. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de savourer le goût de son alcool et l'entraînante musique qui se jouait, bien que celle-ci n'était devenue qu'une vague et lointaine mélodie sous tout le chahut de la salle. Le mafieux n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : il avait loué cinq barmans, une dizaine de serveurs et un petit orchestre de professionnels pour adoucir l'ouïe de ses invités, sans oublier les vigiles postés un peu partout au cas où les choses déraperaient.

La salle était située tout en haut de l'immeuble. En plus d'être la plus grande et la plus coûteuse, elle était magnifiquement décorée : des dorures arpentaient les murs d'un blanc parfait, le sol était en marbre rouge et le bar parcourait toute la largeur de la salle. Des tables et des fauteuils en cuir étaient installés tout le long de l'immense baie vitrée dont le paysage faisait l'objet des contemplations du blond. Les chambres avaient été aménagées sur les étages du dessous, se comptant par vingtaines. Bien sûr, toutes avaient été louées pour le soir même. Les premiers arrivés avaient été les premiers servis.

Les invités bavardaient tranquillement entre eux, dansaient et consommaient sans ou avec peu de modération. Bashô, installé dans un élégant costume blanc au col légèrement défait, décernait ses poèmes aux demoiselles afin de les séduire et les invitait à boire un verre pour discuter. Non loin, Vezze rejetait impitoyablement les malheureux qui tentaient vainement de danser avec elle alors que Darzolne, de son côté, était tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuils à discuter avec un autre mafieux, lequel semblait être son ami.

Tout était propice à la fête.

Mais il s'ennuyait. Terriblement. Il commençait déjà à remettre en question l'utilité de cette soirée. Maintenant qu'il y était plongé, le blond ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, il en était conscient. Plus simplement, il s'était résolu à attendre un peu avant de se frayer un chemin et s'en aller discrètement.

– Amateur de classique ? Personnellement, je suis particulièrement friand des sonates à la mélodie teintée de mélancolie. La tristesse est un concept qui relève de la beauté elle-même, n'est-il pas ?

La délicate voix était apparue à ses côtés, et Kurapika eut mystérieusement le réflexe de regarder le reflet de la vitre plutôt que son interlocuteur. Ceci dit, il finit vite par tourner la tête pour affronter le brun qui venait de lui adresser la parole, lui arrachant un sujet d'entrée de jeu.

Le mafieux détailla l'individu de costard vêtu également.

Bel homme.

Ce fut le premier adjectif qui traversa son esprit. Ses grands yeux étaient habités de perles grises aux nuances oscillantes tandis que ses cheveux corbeaux étaient soigneusement répartis en une raie au milieu, légèrement longs. Des bandes blanches couvraient la circonférence de son crâne, camouflant son front et partiellement ses sourcils. Ses traits étaient gracieux, nourrissant tout le mystère qu'il dégageait.

Le blond rétorqua avec un flegme manifeste :

– Est-ce que cette question mérite une réponse sincère ?

Kuroro sourit, puis se permit de s'installer sur le fauteuil situé juste devant l'organisateur, seule une petite table ronde les séparant.

– Une question sincère mérite une réponse sincère. Alors, qu'en est-il ?

insista-t-il, rebondissant sur la réplique de l'autre homme qui détourna le regard de sa silhouette pour, à nouveau, observer le paysage nuptial qui s'offrait à eux. Il s'octroya un instant de réflexion.

– J'aime effectivement le classique. Mais encore plus le Jazz.

Un haussement d'épaule suivit sa réponse. Kurapika doutait très franchement de l'intérêt du brun pour cette question assez bateau. Brun qui prit une position plus confortable sur son siège.

– Le Jazz, donc. C'est intéressant. Les goûts musicaux peuvent en dire long sur une personnalité.

Kuroro fit un signe à l'un des serveurs qui vint aussitôt cueillir sa commande. Il demanda deux verres de sangria et paya sans attendre que le serveur ne soit parti ou que la cible de la deuxième commande ne puisse protester. Une fois débarrassé, le noiraud se concentra sur Kurapika qui avait arqué un sourcil.

Quelle audace.

Enfin, de toute manière, il venait de terminer son verre.

– Avant que vous ne posiez la question, poursuivit Kuroro. Je ne m'inquiète pas de votre réputation.

– Je n'ai rien insinué de tel..., se défendit l'autre.

– Pourquoi ne profitez-vous pas de votre soirée ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec des personnes dont le seul objectif est la gloire et la célébrité, et dont l'avarice évidente les rend hautaines et superficielles. Mais je suppose que de temps en temps, c'est un moyen efficace pour se divertir.

Kurapika avait dit ça tout à fait naturellement, sans pincettes. D'ailleurs, il ponctua ses propos d'un geste du menton, désignant un petit groupe où un conflit mineur avait éclaté. Assez important pour attirer l'attention, mais pas suffisant pour donner l'envie à ses invités de s'en aller. Après tout, la soirée n'était entamée que depuis une heure seulement.

Kuroro l'observa derrière son expression indescriptible, bien qu'une lueur amusée se fût glissée dans son regard. Le serveur vint leur apporter deux sangrias, une rondelle de citron sur le bord de chaque verre. Le liquide bordeaux bougea doucement, faisant remuer les bouts de fruits à l'intérieur.

– Je ne vous crois pas, annonça le brun ténébreux. Un tel spectacle ne vous divertit pas.

Le blond releva la tête, dardant ses yeux noisette sur l'autre homme. Il pouffa sans véritable hilarité, puis trinqua avec lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui serait susceptible de me divertir, selon vous ? demanda-t-il alors.

– Beaucoup de choses, à n'en pas douter.

Encore une fois, Kuroro avait dit cela avec son éternel sourire, n'accentuant que davantage le sous-entendu caché dans sa phrase. Le blond n'était pas sûr de saisir, et quand bien même il avait une brève idée de sa signification, il écarta ses hypothèses.

– Quel est votre nom, au fait ?

– Kuroro Lucilfer.

– Original comme pseudo.

– Ce n'en est pas un, Kurapika.

Les deux burent une gorgée.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé à venir ? continua le blond.

– Vous.

Les yeux de l'organisateur s'élargirent légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, et certainement pas d'une manière aussi spontanée, honnête. Cependant, il reprit vite son masque d'impassibilité et soupira.

– Ne jouez pas aussi impunément avec les mots...

Le brun gloussa.

– Je ne plaisante pas. Se faire un titre en si peu de temps après avoir prouvé votre valeur sans l'aide de votre paternel… Vous êtes un spécimen intriguant.

– Vous me qualifiez d'animal ? s'étonna le mafieux.

– Cela vous convient si je vous dis que vous êtes une espèce rare et fascinante ?

Curieusement, les deux hommes échangèrent un rire. Kurapika rit contre sa paume, son verre de sangria suspendu dans le vide, absolument pas vexé. Kuroro prit une posture plus détendue et laissa son regard parcourir un peu les invités. Le blond ne put que songer que le spécimen intriguant ici, ce n'était sûrement pas lui.

– KuUUuuraaaapiiiikAaAAaaa !

hurla une voix pleine d'enthousiasme, l'alcool se confondant dans le timbre tremblant et irrégulier. Le blond se crispa en reconnaissant son propriétaire et Kuroro vit son air désespéré, bien qu'il ne s'en amusa que plus. Pas décidé à venir en aide au mafieux pour l'instant, il posa sa mâchoire contre ses doigts fins, accoudé au fauteuil et parfaitement silencieux.

Leorio débarqua, titubant ridiculement et manquant de se manger le sol quand il voulut courir rejoindre Kurapika. Ce dernier remercia presque Kuroro d'avoir pris le siège de libre, mais savait ne pas être tiré d'affaire pour autant.

– Kuraaaaapiiii-

– Tu as bu combien de verre ? le questionna le susnommé sur un ton exaspéré.

– Mmmmh... vingt... vingt-douze.

– … Je le constate, souffla-t-il. Où se trouve Hanzo ? Tu n'étais pas venu avec lui ?

Le médecin poussa un soupir théâtral, l'air faussement affligé. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et pleurnicha, son haleine empestant l'alcool :

– Je l'ai perdu... on mangeait des apéritifs, les petits fromages en cube là... trop bon... puis une nana est venue l'accoster... pourquoi ? Ils se sont éloignés... alors j'ai noyé ma peine dans la vodka... et... et..

Sa voix se troubla.

– … j'ai bu toute la bouteille tout seul...

Puis il éclata en sanglot. Kurapika se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé, puis dégagea l'homme éméché pour se relever.

– Je te ramène dans ta chambre. Et n'utilise pas Hanzo pour excuser tes tendances alcooliques.

Le médecin continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ayant du mal à se maintenir droit et contraignant donc le blond à le soutenir non sans mal.

– Un peu d'aide ? suggéra alors Kuroro.

– Ce ne serait pas de refus, en effet...

Quand il sentit le poids de l'autre homme s'alléger, le mafieux le remercia d'un signe de tête, et les deux hommes emmenèrent le troisième jusqu'à l'une des chambres que Hanzo avait, fort heureusement, louée pour la nuit. Aucun signe du ninja, au moins, Leorio aurait le bénéfice d'avoir une chambre entière juste pour lui, ce soir.

Sur le chemin, le médecin s'était endormi, littéralement. Kurapika le traîna jusqu'au large lit de la petite suite, et Kuroro ajusta sa position pour le mettre sur le côté au cas où lui viendrait la mauvaise idée de rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Bientôt, Leolio ronflait tranquillement.

– Merci, finit par dire Kurapika. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je crois que je serais parti en le laissant à son propre sort cet idiot.

Kuroro rit doucement, ne pouvant le croire.

– En étant l'organisateur de cette soirée, vous deviez être préparé à ce cas de figure, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il y a une certaine différence entre la théorie et la pratique...

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le blond lançant un dernier regard vers son imbécile d'ami.

– C'est un médecin très talentueux, en dépit du fait qu'il ne tient pas du tout l'alcool. Il a assurément un grand avenir dans la médecine, et je veille personnellement à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans la spirale infernale que constitue ce… système.

– Ce système, répéta le brun.

– Au milieu des drogues, du marché noir, des débauches...

– C'est pourtant un chemin que vous avez emprunté...

– J'ai mes raisons.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et observa Kuroro dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un discret sourire. Arquant un sourcil, le Kuruta le fit immédiatement remarquer :

– Je vous amuse ?

– Vous êtes intéressant, c'est indéniable, avoua l'autre. Dites-moi, et si nous cessions ce vouvoiement bienséant ? Allons ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai assez confiance pour te suivre, Kuroro Lucilfer ?

Le stoppa alors le blond, une pointe d'amusement et de curiosité dans la voix. Le noiraud marqua un temps d'arrêt, sans cesser de sourire. Il laissa un léger silence s'installer entre eux, durant lequel ils se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard.

Kurapika était beau. De par son physique androgyne, de par ce charme et cette élégance qui se dégageaient de lui. Cette manière qu'il avait d'observer d'un œil expert les différents comportements de son entourage pour en faire une brillante analyse ensuite. Sa réputation n'était pas infondée, il le savait. Le brun avait recueilli quelques données sur l'autre homme, c'était même la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'approcher. Cette délicatesse apparente cachait un véritable combattant, intelligent et calculateur.

Et ça lui plaisait.

– Rien du tout, Kurapika.

Et il se détourna pour sortir du bâtiment d'un pas tranquille, comme si cette réponse suffirait à convaincre le dénommé. De toute évidence, ce fut le cas puisque Kurapika finit par lui emboîter le pas pour se hisser jusqu'à ses côtés.

– Nous avons discuté de moi, mais pas de toi. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu dans les environs, reprit calmement le blond.

– Je ne viens pas d'ici, répondit l'autre homme.

– Et d'où viens-tu, alors ?

– Le passé est-il si important ?

– Le passé d'une personne peut en dire long sur sa personnalité.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le Kuruta, plissant les yeux avant de soupirer d'un air résigné. Amusé de l'entendre répéter sa propre réplique, il décida d'arrêter de le faire tourner en rond :

– Meteor City. Rien d'étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Sûrement...

supposa l'autre.

La ville était réputée pour être asservie par les mafieux qui payaient les pauvres afin d'en faire leurs armes. Rayée des cartes, la ville n'était connue que par très peu de monde et infestée d'assassins en tout genre. Seule la haute partie de la communauté des mafieux avait eu vent de l'existence d'une telle ville.

Ils furent frappés par l'air frais de l'extérieur. Kurapika s'imprégna d'une bouffée d'air pendant que Kuroro observait les alentours, à la recherche de l'endroit où il allait emmener le blond.

Il trouva finalement.

– Par ici.

Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à un bar dont la devanture respirait déjà le luxe. Au-dessus s'inscrivait _Bar du Règne et Toilée_, quelques personnes richement vêtues occupant déjà la terrasse pour discuter autour d'un verre. Leur présence passa totalement inaperçue et ils purent aisément se faufiler à l'intérieur.

C'était véritablement beau : le sol et le plafond étaient d'un beige taupe, s'alliant parfaitement avec le mur doré orné de petites lumières blanches. Un grand bar était installé au milieu, et un jeune barman habillé d'un costume s'occupait à servir les clients avec classe et élégance.

Kuroro s'approcha de ce dernier pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret disposé devant le bar, et Kurapika prit celui d'à-côté. Une musique aux notes légères et envoûtantes se jouait, accentuant l'ambiance calme et distinguée du lieu.

– Monsieur Lucilfer ? demanda le serveur en lui adressant un sourire poli.

– Deux verres de Martini je te prie.

– Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le Kuruta gloussa et secoua la tête. Il devinait des intentions dissimulées derrière les beaux yeux argentés de l'autre mafieux.

– Tu es un habitué, on dirait, remarqua-t-il en observant distraitement les alentours.

– Plus ou moins, répondit Kuroro. En fait, chaque fois que je me rends à York Shin, je passe ici. Les cocktails y sont délicieux.

– Pourquoi ne pas en avoir commandé, alors ?

– La soirée ne fait que commencer, Kurapika. Rien ne presse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis se quittèrent presque aussitôt. Le blond inspira doucement et entreprit de retirer sa veste. Si l'air de la nuit était fraîche, celle du bar, en revanche, était chaude et relaxante.

Tout en ignorant le regard de Lucilfer sur lui quand il se dévêtit, il zieuta vers le barman qui leur apportait deux verres en cristal dans lesquels baignait le Martini. Il déposa sa veste sur ses genoux, puis observa le liquide à l'intérieur de son verre.

– Alors, est-ce vraiment parce que tu es un habitué que le serveur se montre aussi familier ?

Sa question posée soutira un sourire magnétique à Kuroro qui remercia l'homme, avant de secouer la tête.

– En fait, je suis le propriétaire de ce lieu. Je suis celui qui a engagé Feitan lorsqu'il ne travaillait encore que dans des bars miteux qui ne le méritaient pas. J'ai vu un grand potentiel émerger en le voyant manier les verres.

– … Je vois.

Ils trinquèrent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée puis burent une gorgée de leurs coupes.

Autour d'eux, femmes et hommes fortunés conversaient tranquillement, tout en prenant soin de leur image. Manteau de fourrures, bijoux aux prix exorbitants, ils étalaient leur richesse sans la moindre réticence.

Une femme aux cheveux roses et habillée d'une robe noire cintrée attira brièvement l'attention du blond lorsque leurs prunelles se croisèrent, puis il s'en désintéressa aussitôt. Il tourna la tête et arpenta le profil de Kuroro avec soin. L'alcool ingurgité commençait doucement à lui monter à la tête. Avant l'arrivée de l'autre homme, il avait déjà enchaîné quelques verres, ce qui n'améliorait guère son état.

Le brun, en sentant le regard sur lui, cessa de saluer ses connaissances pour se focaliser dessus.

– Ce n'est pas qu'être épié par toi me dérange, mais...

– Kuroro, faire des mélanges d'alcool est mauvais pour l'estomac, lâcha brusquement Kurapika.

– Se laisser aborder par un inconnu l'est tout autant.

Le blond eût un rire franc.

– Mais si l'inconnu en question est aussi charmant, ça excuse tout...

– Sans doute, sourit le brun.

– Tu t'intéresses à moi, mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de particulièrement intriguant. Ma fortune doit te laisser indifférent, sans parler de-

– Rien de particulier ne m'intéresse chez toi. C'est un tout.

À ces mots, le blond se tut automatiquement. Flatté et gêné à la fois, il se ravisa de toute question et but une gorgée. Lucilfer le suivit des yeux durant l'œuvre, attardant son attention sur la goutte transparente qui lui coula des lèvres. Voir Kurapika aussi désœuvré était encore plus amusant que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Le mafieux était certes réputé, mais il voyait aussitôt qu'en terme de relations amoureuses ou même charnelles, il n'était pas bien brillant. Pas que le Kuruta était inexpérimenté, mais Kuroro devinait chez lui un certain désintérêt pour le sujet. Le sérieux presque inébranlable dont il faisait preuve l'éloignait sans doute des relations humaines auxquelles il devait attacher une vision futile des choses. Plus encore, son obsession de vengeance dont il avait eu vent devait être à l'origine de cette impression.

Peut-être pourrait-il l'y intéresser davantage... ?

Toujours aussi calme, le jeune homme finit par interpeller le serveur à nouveau.

– Oublie le Martini, Kurapika. Je vais te faire goûter la spécialité de cet endroit.

Le susnommé sourit puis repoussa sa coupe vide. Le propriétaire du bar ordonna au serveur d'amener le cocktail spécial qui avait grandement contribué à la réputation du lieu. Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes le temps que le barman leur amène la préparation. Le dénommé Feitan jouait avec les sirops d'une patte d'expert, son air impassible truffé au visage. Les couleurs rougeâtres se mélangeaient merveilleusement bien dans le cocktail, Kurapika se retrouva fasciné par chacun de ses gestes, tous menés avec une dextérité particulièrement impressionnante.

Le brun, l'ayant remarqué, ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part :

– Il n'est pas le seul qui sait se servir de ses mains, tu sais.

– … Bon sang, Kuroro.

La voix de Kurapika sembla soudain désassurée.

– Et voici deux cocktails de _Moonshine Écarlate_ pour messieurs.

Les coupes de Martini furent remplacées par de nouvelles, au contenant d'une couleur fidèle à son nom : écarlate. Magnifiquement écarlate. Le blond remercia le serveur et goûta cette spécialité maison. Il soupira d'aise, le goût ravissant ses papilles. L'alcool était assez fort, la saveur rappelait vaguement le vin, mais en plus intense, diversifiée. Les fruits rouges semblaient tous parfaitement dosés.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Kurapika sut qu'il atteignait ses limites : ses sens se désinhibaient, sa retenue s'envolait, et il se rendait compte qu'il trouvait Lucilfer diablement attirant.

Le brun, quant à lui, goûta le liquide et s'humecta les lèvres, félicitant le barman pour son travail de qualité. Puis il tourna la tête pour aviser la réaction de son invité, avant de voir ce regard-là.

Kurapika le regardait d'une façon prédatrice qui le grisa complètement.

Et comme si d'un simple contact visuel les deux hommes s'étaient compris, ils se levèrent en même temps, Kurapika attrapa sa veste et ils s'envolèrent, sortant du bar dans lequel ils n'avaient passé que quelques minutes à discuter de sujets dénués d'importance.

Dès que l'air frais les frappa, Kuroro plaqua Kurapika sur le mur du bar et pressa son corps contre le sien. Le souffle du blond s'accéléra. Il savait pourtant, que l'alcool ranimait ses pulsions sexuelles, mais il s'était laissé piéger tout en ayant conscience de ce qui pourrait arriver. Et ça arrivait. Le blond ne pouvait résister davantage.

– Il y a un hôtel à quelques mètres. Viens.

murmura Kuroro sur un ton très sérieux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un autre hôtel de la ville et payèrent promptement pour une chambre à lit double. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, le passe en main. Les doigts de Lucilfer se promenèrent sur les hanches de Kurapika, dont l'entrejambe s'était déjà animée de désir.

La porte claqua fortement derrière eux et ils se ruèrent sur le grand lit double aux draps de satin. Le blond se jeta sur le dos, Kuroro venant très vite le surplomber.

– Tu savais que ça terminerait ainsi...

– J'ai sous-estimé ma curiosité, en vérité, Kurapika.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du dénommé quand l'autre mafieux suçota la peau de son cou avec délice. Leurs corps se pressèrent de nouveau dans une étreinte pleine de désir, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlant. Les doigts du blond glissèrent hâtivement sur les boutons de son amant, puis il gémit quand celui-ci posa sa cuisse contre son membre réveillé. Il déchira presque sa chemise pour la défaire, bien que le brun ne s'en départit pas entièrement. D'ailleurs, toujours au-dessus de son futur amant, celui-ci profita de sa position pour attraper ses poignets et le soustraire sommairement à sa poigne.

Le blond plissa les yeux, mais il n'eût loisir de protester puisque Kuroro plongea sur ses lèvres pour les sceller aux siennes dans un baiser voluptueux, où leurs langues se cherchèrent dans une danse de plus en plus passionnée. Leur ballet buccal s'intensifia, ils gémirent en cœur, leurs voix s'étouffant mutuellement avant que le brun ne rompe l'échange.

– Ne pense pas...

Il releva la tête, Kurapika se redressant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse chercher à se défendre, leurs positions furent inversées, les poignets de Kurapika libérés et son corps surplombant désormais le sien, un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé à l'appui. Il se frotta alors délibérément à lui, et Kuroro réprima un bruit indécent.

– … que je vais me laisser soumettre ainsi.

ponctua le Kuruta, qui s'abaissa légèrement vers les hanches de son amant, lequel gloussa simplement. Ses mains serpentèrent le torse dévoilé, effleurant sans le savoir un tatouage d'arachnide incrusté dans la peau de son dos. Toute la concentration qui lui restait l'empêcha d'assouvir sa curiosité de découverte et bientôt, il ôta son amant de son pantalon.

Pantalon qui vint rencontrer le sol en toute négligence.

Le souffle du brun s'accéléra légèrement, sentant que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait alors qu'il était probablement plus lucide que le blond. Ce qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné, c'était de découvrir un côté plus lubrique chez celui-ci, peut-être enclenché par l'alcool même qu'il l'avait invité à ingurgiter.

Kurapika le regarda soudain, ses yeux noisette se plongeant dans les deux écrans sombres de son vis-à-vis, le visage au niveau de son bassin. Un sourire vint étirer ses commissures, alors que quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes effleuraient l'épiderme sous ses doigts.

– Tu es définitivement surprenant, lui sourit l'autre.

– Mais ce n'est pas pour te déplaire, renchérit le blond.

– Devais-je attendre de la douceur venant d'un amateur de jazz ?

– Le jazz mélange bien des rythmes, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi puissant, Kuroro.

Il tira sur l'élastique du dernier tissu, et la respiration du susnommé se bloqua dans sa gorge, le clouant sur le lit, l'immobilisant.

_Il n'allait tout de même pas..._

Le tissu glissa le long de ses jambes, lui soutirant un violent frisson. Ses doigts rappèrent le drap sous lui, alors qu'il était dévoilé dans sa partielle nudité sous les yeux scrutateurs du blond. La manière dont le geste fut orchestré suffit à le faire durcir, alors qu'il n'avait, lui non plus, pas même été touché.

– Tu cherches à me faire languir, c'est ça ?

sourit-il devant la contemplation du blond, dont le regard gorgeait de luxure désormais.

Ce constat lui arracha un nouveau frisson. Il _devait_ reprendre le contrôle.

– Je voulais juste te dire, Kuroro Lucilfer, qu'il n'y a pas que ton visage qui est beau...

Dès lors, la voix du noiraud s'étouffa quand une langue rappeuse vint caresser la base de son sexe, et il rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que Kurapika prenne l'initiative de lui faire _ceci_. Et il avait encore moins prévu d'y prendre assez goût pour ne pas trouver la force de le repousser ; il savourait le moment, fébrile, soumis par la pulsion du plaisir. Il murmura le nom du blond avec difficulté, alors qu'il sentait une chaleur des plus délicieuses fleurir dans ses reins.

Le mafieux posa ses lèvres avec une précision insoupçonnée sur le membre de son amant. Sa langue titilla la peau sensible, le sang pulsant à l'intérieur. Son perfectionnisme s'étendait même jusque dans ces circonstances, prenant de court le brun : bien qu'éméché, le Kuruta restait gracieux et attentif dans ses gestes.

Il attrapa la base du sexe, faisant frémir Kuroro qui se voyait coupé dans son élan dès que l'envie d'arrêter resurgissait. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un « O » chaleureux et accueillirent l'objet de leur désir presque entièrement.

– Kurapika...!

souffla l'autre presque douloureusement, juste avant que le blond n'impose un rythme intense qui le cloua sur le lit.

Grisé, il ne retint plus sa voix et remercia son choix mental d'avoir opté pour un autre hôtel que celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il pouvait oublier toute forme de discrétion désormais, et il préférait être à l'écart d'un nid de mafieux réputés vu la manière dont il gémissait présentement.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure sans force aucune, alors que le blond le suçait vigoureusement. Il se sentait fondre dans un nuage d'exquises sensations, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Mettre de côté ses pulsions charnelles trop souvent n'avait eu pour résultat que de le frustrer inconsciemment, et il ne pouvait alors plus qu'admettre apprécier cet instant, _ce plaisir de la chaire._

Toutefois, lorsque son amant se releva et retira ses lèvres pour réitérer ce qu'il avait entamé, il se redressa vivement, la respiration saccadée, les joues rouges. Il croisa les prunelles du blond qui le regardait d'un air suffisant et luxurieux, le rappelant à la réalité. Leurs positions s'inversèrent et leurs corps se retrouvèrent de nouveau, mêlant leur chaleur et les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient doucement sur leurs peaux. La pièce gagnait en température à chaque seconde, mais rien ne semblait capable de séparer leur proximité, comme s'ils étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre.

Kuroro souleva la chemise de l'autre homme, la déboutonnant tout en le truffant de baisers chauds et humides.

D'un geste pressé, le blond glissa sa main dans la chevelure corbeau de son amant pour tirer sur le bandage qui recouvrait son front, le faisant glisser sur le côté. Impatienté par le désir qui les exaltait tous deux, il ne s'attarda pas en contemplations sur le tatouage qu'il dissimulait et poussa un soupir quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son membre au travers son pantalon, avant que celui-ci ne lui soit retiré avec son caleçon et jeté sur le tas. Lucilfer leva la tête, son nez touchant sa joue, et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, lui offrant un aspect calme qui n'était qu'apparent. Ses doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres du blond qui l'observa en retour, tout en attrapant son poignet.

Sa langue passa sur ses doigts en des gestes voluptueux, tandis que leurs regards restaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Une malice insoupçonnée brillait d'éclat dans les yeux de Kurapika, décrochant un gloussement au brun. Il l'observa humidifier ses trois doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il décrète que cela suffisait.

Il se positionna dès lors de sorte que leurs visages soient au même niveau pendant que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin vers l'intimité offerte. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs poitrines s'effleurant à intervalles de leurs respirations saccadées. Le blond initia un léger appui sur la chevelure brune afin que leurs visages se rapprochent, et qu'ils échangent un nouveau baiser.

– Détends-toi...

susurra Kuroro contre ses lèvres, avant de réitérer leur échange. Son amant détourna le regard, la voix suave du brun résonnant délicieusement à ses oreilles. Ses dents accrochèrent sa lèvre inférieure, et il s'attela à calmer son cœur quand un premier doigt s'insinua en lui.

La sensation d'inconfort fut sommairement balayée par les baisers appuyés que déposait l'autre homme sur son corps, passant d'abord sur ses clavicules pour ensuite s'attarder sur l'une de ses boules de chaire tendue. La pièce ne fut bientôt remplie que par le bruit de leurs respirations et de succions, quelques fois interrompus par les gémissements oscillant plaisir et déplaisir chez le blond quand Kuroro insérait un autre doigt. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa quand il les retira complètement alors qu'il agrippait les épaules de son amant, lequel revenait à son niveau. Ils s'embrassèrent, sensuellement, et le brun se glissa entre les chaires du mafieux dans un soupir d'aise.

S'en suivit le début d'une longue danse charnelle caractérisée par les gémissements de bonheur qui gagnaient d'intensité à chaque mouvement de reins supplémentaire ; des claquements de peaux et des baisers pressés ; des mots doux soupirés à la volée et d'un partage intime entre deux êtres liés par la beauté éphémère d'une soirée.

|…|

_« Je suis content d'avoir goûté ce cocktail écarlate... »_

**X-X-X**

Le lendemain, Kurapika se réveilla seul. Un tambour lui sembla jouer à l'intérieur de son crâne et il grimaça de douleur dans tout le corps. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, s'acclimatèrent à la luminosité nouvelle, et tombèrent sur un petit papier déposé sur la table de nuit.

Il s'étira sommairement et se pencha pour aller le récupérer.

"Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis, Kurapika."

Et en bas de la feuille se trouvait une petite araignée dessinée. Les iris du blond se colorèrent d'une haine à la teinte carmin, alors qu'il se trouvait dans ce lit inconnu, totalement dévêtu, l'esprit embrumé. Des bribes de souvenirs refirent surface, violents, le rendant nauséeux.

Comme n'avait-il pu se rendre compte du tatouage d'_arachnide_ imprégné sur la peau du dos de son amant d'un soir ?

Sa vengeance serait lente et douce de vice à digérer.

Au goût de ce cocktail qui avait eu raison de lui la veille.

**-FIN-**

_***Bar du Règne et Toilée** : jeu de mot de ma part, ce bar n'existe pas réellement_

_***Le Moonshine écarlate** en revanche, si_

_J'ai adoré écrire cet OS, aussi : il y aura peut-être une suite vengeance de Kurapika ! - une review ?_

_#Momoi-san_


End file.
